


We Need Boys!

by Charonte_Queen



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, after the cast list went up, because let's be honest, before jeremy joined the cast of spring awakening, jeremy hardcore crushing on simon, just a short oneshot, pining Jeremy, why jeremy decided to audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charonte_Queen/pseuds/Charonte_Queen
Summary: The cast list went up. Jeremy just happened to check to see who Simon would be playing and received a pleasant surprise.





	We Need Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've written anything for any fandom and I've been obsessed with Rise for a while (I've been listening to the album nonstop now because it's beautiful and they are all beautiful) and I just needed to write something for it. Which is, well, how we got this.

_Simon Saunders._

Jeremy stared in disbelief. That beautiful, talented boy…wasn’t going to be playing Melchior? He almost couldn’t believe it. It was like seeing the first audition sign-ups for Spring Awakening of all things.

His mouth was drier than the desert because _Jeremy knew this musical_. He knew this musical, and _Simon Saunders_ would be playing Hanschen. Hanschen, who had a kiss scene with another male character. An _uncast_ male character. He had been crushing on Simon for a while now, and for every daydream fantasy he had had during class of how he might get to kiss that boy instead of doing his assignments, this scenario hadn’t ever crossed his mind. Stanton was a pretty cisgender/heteronormative place, so it wasn’t exactly Jeremy’s fault that he never considered having the opportunity to _kiss Simon Saunders on stage_.

His palms were starting to sweat, and he couldn’t settle his racing heart. Jeremy could already picture the scene…him and Simon alone on stage, singing to each other, reaching out to each other, _kissing each other_ —

“Mr. Travers!”

Jumping and snapping out of his fantasy, Jeremy turned to see the pinched face of the elderly Mrs. Kinsey, the government teacher.

“Yes, Mrs. Kinsey?” He spoke sheepishly, feeling the heat in he tips of his ears.

“The bell has already rung. I suggest getting a move on to class instead of staring at a sheet of paper on the wall, Travers.”

“Uh, right! Of course,” Jeremy stuttered, “I’ll be…I’ll be going now. To class. Going…to class.”

* * *

 He took a deep breath in through his nose and knocked on the classroom door.

A voice called from inside to wait a minute and there was a sound of paper shuffling before the door swung open. A frazzled looking Mr. Mazzuchelli smiled tightly.

“Yes? How can I help you?” Mr. Mazzu said, a little breathless. Jeremy couldn’t blame him. There had already been at least one rehearsal, and Mr. Mazzuchelli was a new director (which Jeremy knew, because he looked him up to see if he’d directed anything else before if the man had the balls to do Spring Awakening at _Stanton High School_ of all places).

“I heard you need boys. For the musical,” Jeremy told him, voice steadier than his heart beat.

Mr. Mazzuchelli looked stunned for a moment, eyes wide and just staring at Jeremy, before breaking out into a wide bright smile. “Wonderful. Come in, I’ve got a couple scripts in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how much I like how it ends, but it was also the best ending I got so I guess that tells you how shitty the other ones were haha.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> You can cry with me on tumblr: https://salty-star-child.tumblr.com/


End file.
